Drugged Ambition
by Vampireme
Summary: Edward never came back--Bella's life goes down the tubes. With the drugs, the sex, and the booze really make her cop out? What if a familiar shade of bronze comes into play?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just another idea floating in my head during my no internet time. This will probably just be a oneshot, unless people like it. Ah, whatever. I just want to relieve the insane boredom I am feeling. xD Anyway, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Me is to Twilight as A Pickle is to Harry Potter. (I own nothing)

**Drugged Ambition--Chapter One**

**Drunken Escepades- BPOV**

I looked over to the lump beside me. Pulling back the covers slightly, not to wake him, I gazed at his face. He was handsome, that's for sure. He was slightly tanned, with silky black hair I just wanted to run my fingers through, and even though his eyes were closed,I remebered that he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. But he wasn't _him. _No one can replace _him_. But I could sure try.

_He_ left two years ago, making me twenty. Underaged, but honestly. Who cares about age anymore? If you have a nice body and a pretty face, you can get anything. The guy next to me, whatever his name was, was twenty five, just something I picked up on one of my nightly drunken escepades. I pulled off my covers, the cold air chilling my exposed skin. I picked up my clothes from the floor, swept up the broken lamp...let's just say we got a little crazy. Ah! There's my bra, I thought as I pulled it of from the lampshade on thr chandlier. Mmm, he was cute and rich. To bad I couldn't keep him.

After I was dressed, it was already three o'clock. Time for me to drink away my memories. Not that I had any left. All I remember were that _they _were beautiful, he left me, and I was hopelessly in love with _him._ And that Alice loved to shop...but that was pretty much all. I wanted to forget. Human memories do fade, I realized.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, my eyes sweeping across my nine inch, black hooker-like heels, up my exposed shapely legs to the small black pleather mini skirt, across the skin of my middle section which had a little music note tatooed on my hip bone, to the glitterry sheer halter top in a dazzling silver. My body itself was more matured, my waist narrow, chest bigger. My face lost it's baby fat, though it retained it's heart shaped form. Brown eyes stared back at me, drenched in eyeliner and black eyeshadow, making them sultry and seductive. Plump, kissible red lips. I was considered beautiful.

I arrived in the club a little after four. Ray, the bouncer, let me in immediatly. I was a regular here.

Pulling up to the bar, Marina already had my RedBull and Vodka ready and sitting in a chilled glass. I thanked her and downed the whole glass, waiting for another as my eyes sweeped across the dance floor, to the tables, until I spotted her.

She was dressed in a black cocktail dress and flip flops, her blonde hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. My savior. "Heather!" I shouted, waving her over. My voice was smooth like honey. What did they call me? A Temptress, Seductress? To bad I never became a Vampiress...

"Bella, my dear!" Heather slured, her drink sloshing dangerously in her glass. "I got the crap you wanted." she said, pulling a platic bag out of her purse. I peered inside and smiled.

"Thanks, love. Now go enjoy yourself."

"Mhmm. I spotted my cutie for the night already." she laughed and winked, before stalking off to her pray.

I shook my head and popped one of the pills from the plastic bag, downing it without water or anything. It took a while to take effect.

The room began to change colors, and everyone looked so pretty. I turned to the girl who was dancing next to me, her eyes were glazed over and she stopped dancing. Infact, everyone in the club stopped. "What's goin' awhn?" (Spelled wrong on purpose awhn on) I said rather loudly.

Mmm...I was running out of drink. I looked at the girl again, her eyes slightly glazed, but she began to dance again.

"I want more drink. Where do I get some?"

"Uhm...the bar?"

"Thaunkkk yew." I slurred and stalked off to the bar.

I sat down next to a blonde guy, who looked exceedingly handsome and familiar. But everyone in this club looked pretty today, and I knew everyone. I probably just slept with him or something.

"My usual." I said to the bartender who nodded and handed me a drink.

"I don't think you should have anymore, Bella." the blonde guy said.

"What? Why?"

"Your drunk."

"No duhr, smart one. How do you know my name anyway?" I could see him grimace, and pain flashed through his eyes. Why, I didn't know.

"I know you." he said simply.

"I slept with you didn't I? Were you last week, or this week? Cause I remember Monday was him." I pointed to a guy in the crowd. "Tuesday was him. Wednesday was that guy. Thursday was him and her. So...you were probably last week right?"

Blonde Guy's jaw dropped. "You slept with all of those people? What...what happened to you?"

I laughed. "What happened to me? This guy who I fell recklessly in love with left me. I'm worthless now, might as well get use out of myself before I eventually overdose." I said, gestering to the plastic bag in my purse.

Blonde Guy looked shock to say the least. "I think you need to come with me..." he said and I felt a wave of optmism fall my way. Why not? What's the worst that can happen. He was cute, and judging by his clothes, rich. "Sure, babe." I said as I downed the last of my drink. He cringed.

I don't remember much after that, until I ended up in a gold colored room with a black couch. Again, exceedingly familiar. Huh, probably his room where we slept. I looked around the room, taking my surroundings when I was tackled to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Oh Bella! I missed you!" said a spikey black haired girl who again, looked familiar.

"Did I sleep with you too?" I asked.

She looked confused, then comprehension dawned on her. "No, it's...Alice." she said, unsure.

That made everything snapped into place. The Blonde Guy was Jasper, this was Edward's room, this was Alice...then that means the whole Cullen family were here! And I was asking if I slept with them?! My face flushed as I hugged Alice.

"Oh Alice! I missed you!" I screamed.

Alice laughed, as she hugged me back, smiling.

I turned to look at Jasper. "Eh...sorry." I said lamely.

He merely chuckled. "It's alright."

The only thing I wasn't expected, was for that one person to walk through that door. My bronze haired angel. The love of my life, and my enemy.

"Hello, Bella." said his honey smooth voice.

"Hello."

"Do I not get a hug?" he teased, though I could tell it was strained.

"No."

He pouted, and Jasper chuckled. "We'll leave you alone now." He said, dragging Alice out of the room. Edward took a seat on the couch, motioning for me to do the same. I didn't and he didn't push it.

"Are you okay? You don't look okay Bella." he started.

That's it. Something inside me snapped.

"NO EDWARD, I AM NOT OKAY. EVER SINCE YOU LEFT, I HAVE LIVED IN A HELL-HOLE." I yelled, fumbling through my purse for something. I pulled out a small hand gun and pointed it at his chest.

Edward laughed. "That won't hurt me, you know."

I smiled. "Your right, but it would be fun." I said, smiling evily.

"Bella, please calm down...Jasper?" he called.

"No, I will not calm down. You ruined my life Edward. Do you think I like going from house to house, selling my body to people, drinking, taking drugs? Do you?"

He slumped down, my gun still pointed at him. "I...I had no idea." he whispered.

"You had no idea? What the hell, Edward. You have a fucking psychic living in your house and 'you had no idea'? Sometimes I wonder if reading minds makes you not have one." I replied, bewildred.

"I'm sorry..."

"Your Sorry? Look! Everyone! The perfect, all-mighty Edward is sorry!"

"Bella..."

"No Edward...just no. You left me. You didn't want me...No one wants me."

"Bella please..."

"SHUT UP! GOD! CANT YOU SHUT YOU FREAKING GOB FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES?" I yelled, putting my finger on the trigger.

"It won't hurt..." he reminded me with a smug grin.

I shook my head, and shot him three times in the heart, before shooting my own.

"Bella!" someone yelled, I couldn't tell. My vision was going black. Mmm...sleep. "See you all in hell." I whispered, before drifting off into obivion.

**FIN.**

_A/N Yup. Thats all. I have an idea of how to continue it if you all want, but whatever. Lemme know. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! _

_XOXO,_

_Bella_

_(My real name xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, I dunno if you liked the last story, but oh well. I made another chapter. xD Enjoy._

Disclaimer: 

Me: So we have a deal?

Stephenie: Yep. -shakes hand- You own Twilight.

Me: Really?!

Stephenie: PSYCH! HAHAHAHHA!

Me: That was just mean. --

**Drugged Ambition--Chapter Two**

**Open Bar-- BPOV**

My mind was foggy...

I saw...I saw...I saw a light.

A blue light in the darkness. It was just there.

Suddenly, there was a yellow light, next to it. They morphed together until they formed a green light. As I looked closer...it was a neon sign.

A neon sign that said...OPEN BAR. A feeling of complete happiness washed over me. Open Bar...Mmmm...

"BELLA!" Someone screamed in my ear. I jolted awake, the happiness feeling wooshed out of me, replaced with irritation. I turned to the little black-haired pixie at my bedside.

"Why did you do it Alice? It was open bar and...Alice? How did you all die?" I asked, confused.

"Oh god, your all here." I said, eyeing the whole Cullen family, including Edward. "I must be in hell. Damn it." I sighed, and leaned back, hitting a soft pillow. I shot up again. "Where the hell am I?"

Carlisle to his time to speak. "Your in the hopsital, Bella. Apparently your uhm..." he thought for a moment, as if he couldn't figure out the exact words to say, so of course Alice piped in.

"Your bra was so overly stuffed it stopped the bullet. What the heck did you put in there?" she said.

"Ah well you know...a little bit of tissues...some bubble wrap...some teflon..." I said sheepishly.

"I never knew a bra could have so much padding." Rosalie put it as she handed me my black lacy bra. I was in a hospital gown, a banadage around my left shoulder. Did she have to do that with everyone here?

"Well, now you know." I said bitterly, taking the bra, my finger going through the hole in it form the bullet. I sighed. "Looks like I need a new one..."

"OHMYGODWECANGOSHOPPINGITWILLBESOMUCHFUNBELLAILOVEYOU!!" Alice screamed.

I cringed. "Ew no. Rosalie said it, no normal store sells bras with this much padding. I have to go online...do you all have to be listening?" I said, directng my question to Emmett and Jasper, who were both snickering, to Edward who looked down right uncomfortable, and Carlisle who pretended to be occupied with his paperwork.

"Excuse me, Dr. Carlisle...but uh...vis-visiting hours are over..." said a timid nurse from the doorway.

"Thank you, Lucielle." he said. the nurse nodded and scurried away. "You heard her, everyone out." he laughed as the Cullens filled out of the room, him in tow. Jasper hung back.

"While you were out cold..." he started, his eyes questoning. "You felt so happy. It was--well amazing. I never felt so much happiness. What were you thinking about?"

"An open bar." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." he said, sounding disapointed.

"Why?"

"I thought you were thinking of my...brother."

"Emmett? What the hell Jasper?"

"NO! Edward!

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I wasn't"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, visiting hourse are over. Good bye, Bella." and he was out the door.

Well that was interesting.

A/N: There you have it. Super short...but what else could I do? Love you all.

XoXo,

Bella.

Check out my other stories. Lolz.


End file.
